Yo soy el bien y el Mal
by solesito maite neesan
Summary: Mis ojos no siempre fueron grises, mi personalidad no siempre fue la misma... y ahora estoy perdida, dos manos dieron ayuda.. eran el bien y el man tratando de darme la cura... AU OoC! IchiHIme claro!


**Pues hola ichihimes… les traigo un nuevo fic n_n**

**Pues estos días ando muy deprimida… y es cuando creo que mejor me salen los poemas, cuentos e historias jeje**

**Y se me ocurrió este fic, espero y sea de su agrado**

**Dedicado especialmente para Mi amiga Criss, te quiero mucho! n_n**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Tite Kubo y encontraran algunas frases de CLAMP, exactamente de los volúmenes de tsubasa reservoir chronicles**

**En fin, disfruten n-n**

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**UN TRATO INFERNAL**

La tristeza inunda mi ser, el dolor abraza mi corazón, mientras que mi alma en su desesperación, busca el lugar donde vivirá su eterna ilusión.

He aquí la historia que he guardado con mucha discreción, ya que cuenta la leyenda de mi eterna liberación…..

**.**

**.**

**.**

Perdida en un bosque frondoso, me encuentro hablando con un diablo orgulloso que me propone un juego peligroso.

Ojos negros e iris dorados que esconden malicia, tez blanca y me sonríe con hipocresía, al escuchar su nombre mi alma lloraría, se llama Shiro el demonio que me perseguía.

Para el mi voz era una dulce melodía, que disfrutaba escuchar cada día, pero esta vez escucharía, la loca petición que le tenia

-Perdida en la confusión de mi corazón he venido aquí a buscar mi razón- le he dicho

-mmm, yo te la he de dar, pero un juego has de jugar- respondió

-cual juego ha de ser en el que mi vida he de perder- conteste

-en que tú dejaras tu cuerpo y te entregaras a la agonía de encontrar tu alma y no ir al cielo- me lo susurro invadiendo mi cuerpo con miedo

-Por qué he de tener terror de mi alma, si es mi anhelo obtenerlo?-pregunte

-Porque lo que has de conseguir será el dolor de vivir….y tu libertad será encarcelada por la eternidad.-

Al escuchar verdadera predicción sentí estar encerrada en prisión, porque sabía que ese diablo tenía razón, pero en mi corazón había tomado una decisión, mi espíritu rogaba volar y mi alma deseaba encontrar.

Cierro mis ojos para dar mi último suspiro y al abrirlos doy mi decisión al demonio al cual miro.

-Dime pues, cual es el trato ser maldito-

Con indiferencia lo mire sonreír, como si yo fuese a morir

-he de decir que no será nada fácil, pues he notado que eres muy frágil- se burlo

-no, puedo decir que no tengo miedo, pues decir mentiras no puedo, pero he retado al mismo infierno por conseguir aquello que anhelo

Decía la verdad, la guerra estaba por comenzar, mis sueños no podían esperar al anhelo de libertad, y para eso mi alma necesitaba encontrar

-veamos cuanto has de resistir aunque no creo que vayas a sobrevivir- se burlo de mí.

_Miedo_

_Frio_

_Silencio_

_Sentimientos con los que tenía que pagar precio, más el silencio que acompañaba ese lapso de tiempo_

El frio de la noche invadió al frondoso bosque, agache mi cabeza mirando al suelo, mientras sentía como mis lágrimas buscaban consuelo, y yo lo escuchaba reír, burlándose de mí.

-Permanecerá oculto para siempre? Fuerza dentro de fragilidad, gentileza dentro de frialdad?- me pregunto

Alce mi cabeza sin abrir mis ojos, recordando entre mis pensamientos dolorosos…a aquella persona, quien me hico la misma pregunta….. buscando respuesta alguna.

Seguía con los ojos cerrados, escuchando a mi corazón hecho pedazos, hasta que un nuevo sonido retumbaba en mis oídos, y sentía como gotas mojaban mi ropa, era la lluvia que caía sobre mis alas rotas.

Abrí mis ojos y lo observe detenidamente y cerrando con fuerza mis puños musite a la oscuridad lentamente.

-Yo peleare, arriesgando cielo y tierra y hasta el final de esta vida, me paro aquí ahora creyendo en mi propia fuerza!

Al saber mi respuesta, el ser oscuro estrecho su mano, para dar fin a su oscuro trato

-Primero he de escuchar cual es el juego y luego he de decir si estoy de acuerdo- le dije

-Pues si no hay más te lo he de explicar, he aquí mi juego infernal-

_Miedo_

_Frio_

_Silencio_

_Nuevamente los sentimientos con los que tenía que pagar precio, más el silencio que acompañaba ese lapso de tiempo_

- a un mundo fantástico llegaras y ahí a tu alma quebrada encontraras. Tus distintas personalidades has de conocer, pero ten cuidado que te pueden enloquecer. Felicidad, tristeza y pasión te han de hacer sentir, pero al final tendrás que elegir. El tiempo te hará sufrir porque si se acaba ya no podrás seguir y tu alma ya no soportara vivir ya que será mía hasta el fin-

Al escuchar tal juego no sentí ni un poco de miedo, parte de mí quería jugar y poder conocer así mi pura verdad

-En tu trayecto he de parecer y fácilmente te he de sorprender, pues inculcare miedo y terror en el fondo de tu corazón- culminó

-Acepto pues tu juego infernal, pero prepárate que voy a ganar y a pesar de tu poder de engañar, te juro que tú serás el inocente al final-

-Ya veremos mi pequeña condenada, una vez tu condición dada, ya no podrás retroceder y llorar desconsolada

Al instante vi al demonio cerca de mí, estiro su mano mientras esperaba q cerrara el trato. Al dar mi respuesta una mano me detuvo por sorpresa, ese diablo y yo viramos para ver quién era y encontramos un ángel en contra de nuestra guerra.

Ojos cálidos en mirada chocolate, con esa mirada como no amarte?, cabellos naranjas, el ceño fruncido, su nombre es Ichigo y sus alas mojadas están por el roció

_Amor_

_Calidez_

_Inocencia_

_Los sentimientos ofrecidos a mi perdida alma, mas la palpitación desenfrenada que mi corazón delataba_

Ese diablo con odio lo vio y maldijo al entrometido con fervor.

-Tú qué haces aquí criatura entrometida?, no ves que estoy ayudando a esta niña perdida?- grito Shiro

-Ayudarla?, si solo lograras matarla, He visto tus intenciones y te aseguro que no lo lograras a pesar de mis condiciones.

-No me digas que vienes a salvarla?, acaso no confías en la pobre desdichada?-se burlo

El ángel me volteo a mirar, al verme solo de amor podía suspirar

Ojos grises labios rosas, más hermosa que las diosas, hebras naranjas, piel de porcelana…como no amarla?

_Ternura_

_Pureza_

_Fortaleza_

_Tan bella como una princesa…._

-En ella pongo la fe de mi corazón, en ti solo veo perdición- respondió sereno, enseguida voltee a verlo a aquel ser del cielo, y me sorprendió ver en su rostro tranquilo una gota cayendo al mismo vacio.

-Por qué lloras ser divino?, si yo no importo lo más mínimo?

El solo se limito a mirarme, mientras ese demonio reía ante una verdad inevitable

-responde ser fastidioso, ya que tu respuesta hará de este juego más peligroso

Al escuchar las palabras del demonio, me di cuenta que el ángel no estaba bien del todo y que su presencia hacia de este trato más horroroso

Agacho su cabeza y vio al suelo con tristeza…..que era aquello que hacía del ángel infeliz?...acaso era yo quien lo hacía sufrir?

Me acerque a él llorando, pensando en cómo pedirle perdón sin lastimarlo.

Y solo se me ocurrió el acto de mirarlo fijamente y abrazarlo

-no te preocupes Ichigo, yo estaré bien, ya te lo he prometido-

-ya lo sé amor, pero aun así te cuidare con fervor-

-no lo hagas por favor, esto lo tengo que hacer solo yo!

-aun así te acompañare, porque si te llegara a pasar algo yo moriré-

_Desesperación_

_Dolor_

_Corazón_

_Lo que uno siente, cuando el amor de 5 vidas desaparece _

-e…está bien Ichigo, puedes venir conmigo, pero te advierto que este viaje no será divertido- le dije con sinceridad porque yo lo conocía en su totalidad, que a pesar de ser un guardián, al verme llorar se ponía a sufrir por igual…..y yo no quería ver su alma morir y me prometí que siempre lo haría sentir feliz.

Pero hay del día en que mi alma colapso y ya no pude mas con mi roto corazón, la máscara de sonrisas para esconder mi dolor se había desprendido en un acto de desamor, y mi ángel divino pudo ver, cuan infeliz había llegado a ser.

Con desesperación busco una cura para mi dolor, pero era tarde ya que había sido invadida por el temor.

_Temor_

_Desesperación _

_Locura_

_Etapas de una mujer que andaba entre las penumbras_

-no debiste tomar esta decisión, ya te dije que yo iba a arreglar tu dura situación- con lagrima exclamo.

-Perdón por desobedecer, pero te digo que tampoco voy a retroceder-

Al terminar de decirlo, mi alma lanzo un suspiro, alce a mirar a ambos y con firmeza grite al unisonó mi promesa

-No moriré hasta que haya alcanzado la verdad sobre mí-

En ese momentos solo hubo silencio y vi a ese diablo asentir, de acuerdo a mi decisión que me hacia sufrir y suavemente vi como desaparecía ante mi

-esperare con ansias verte sufrir y ten por seguro que te voy a herir. Pronto nos vamos a ver, hasta entonces camina lo que tengas que recorrer

Y con esto último mi mejilla besó y sonriendo sádicamente desapareció

Solo quedamos mi ángel y yo y un cálido abrazo él me dio.. Todos los sentimientos se encontraron y olvide por un tiempo mis problemas pues ya no me importaron

Me separe para ver sus ojos y note que estaba celoso

-Por qué?- pregunte

-en la mejilla te besó y eso me pareció una traición- bufo

Al verlo así me limite a sonreír, pero luego volví a la tristeza guardada en mí, iba a empezar mi viaje de dolor y tenía miedo de perder al ángel de mi corazón.

Viendo la pena que en mi espíritu crecía, el ángel con su mano alcanzo mi barbilla para así darme un beso en la otra mejilla.

Y con su dulce voz musito ante la luna, sus verdaderos sentimientos con ternura.

-Tu corazón que teme herir el destino de otros, continua peleando deseando y orando…quiero proteger lo que es importante, todo a causa de este sentimiento…por el bien de tus recuerdos y de tu salud me convierto en ráfaga por un momento, para seguir luchando hasta el día en que pueda ver tu hermosa sonrisa y que esta me tranquilice de por vida.

Y con esto se separo de mí, haciéndome sentir el frío que había ahí

-hasta que nos encontremos nuevamente- culmino, me ofreció una sonrisa y desapareció.

_Soledad_

_Soledad_

_Soledad_

_El sentimiento que tenía que pagar… porque es tan difícil aprender a amar?_

Sentí a mis piernas desfallecer, incapaces de seguir sosteniendo mi frágil ser….contra un árbol me arrime y nuevamente mis ojos cerré…sentí frio pues mi ropa estaba empapada, pero eso ya no me importaba.

_Siente tus dedos_

_Abre tus ojos_

_**Despierta**_

_La cruel realidad le ha dicho a mi alma, acerca del momento cuando una despierta de un sueño… y yo desperté y con mi guerra interna me encontré._

Ahora por fin ya sé que hacer, no voy a retroceder…

Continuare con la persecución, el deseo de eternidad, por tanto como exista algún lugar en este mundo

Universo

**O Dimensión….**

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

**Pus que tal?.. Ya se muy dark jeje, pero no se me encanto cuando lo termine de escribir**

**Y pues para los que lo leyeron como lo escribí, se habrán dado cuenta que la mayoría esta rimado, cosa q no sé como lo logre xDD**

**Xsi esto solo es le prologo n_n**

**Dejen reviews! **


End file.
